1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system for uranium ore detection and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved apparatus utilizing fluorescence for detection of uranium ores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various forms of fluorescence detection systems that function primarily by irradiating a land or water mass with ultraviolet light for subsequent telescopic detection of the fluorescence thereby to ascertain the presence of certain substances. U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,428 in the name of Monroe discloses one form of airborne system wherein ultraviolet light is used for irradiation and an optical analyzer detects fluorescence for subsequent color separation and data output for identification of specific minerals. Yet another form of air surveillance sensing system utilizing ultraviolet light as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,187 in the name of Barringer, and this is a broad band system primarily directed to sea surveillance. The system provides detection but includes no specific means for analysis of the detected fluorescent response. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,213 and 3,043,908, which teach the general surveillance system approach utilizing ultraviolet light with subsequent fluorescence detection as an indicator.